


Partners

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: A subtly pining Yang and feisty Blake can only lead to one thing.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Partners

For as long as anyone could remember Yang’s strong partnership with Blake remained intact, proof of which currently lay in front of them in the form of an unconscious Vine and Elm. As soon as the two could let their guard down, Yang turned to Blake her eyes wide with distress as she scanned the faunus’ body for any obvious injuries.

Blake’s amber gaze fell on a concerned Yang, a small grin taking the place of her impassive expression. The shorter woman beckoned the blonde over, an invitation that she knew wouldn’t be rejected. As Yang stepped closer, her brow furrowed as her lilac eye’s glanced over Blake once more, just to be sure she was truly okay. Sensing her partner’s lingering apprehension the faunus reached a hand upwards, her nimble fingers soothing the lines of worry on Yang’s forehead, “Are you sure you’re okay Blake?”

Cupping Yang’s flushed cheeks in her hands, Blake nodded, “I’m sure.” The faunus’ heart skipped a beat when relief washed over her partner, her easy-going smile returning to her lips once more. Those very same lips that Blake couldn’t tear her eyes away from, “See something you like Belladonna?” Startled from her moment of weakness, Blake became flustered within an instant, mumbling ever so quietly in return. “What was that Blake you’re going to have to speak up.”

“I do see something I like,” that response alone made Yang’s heart flutter, giving her that familiar sense of hope that she so often encountered around Blake. Rolling with the punches, or so to speak Yang wasn’t going to let this moment pass her by as her partner had already taken the metaphorical bait. “Oh, is that so?” Yang allowed her confidence to shine through as she spoke, provoking a thoughtful hum from Blake. “So Blake, what are you going to do…” Those last two words didn’t make it past Yang’s lips before the faunus claimed them for herself, effectively shutting the blonde up.

This was an emotionally charged moment as both women allowed themselves to be vulnerable together. Yang wasted no time in returning the tender kiss, attempting to convey all of her love for Blake through this physical connection. A pair of arms snaked their way around Yang’s shoulders, hands softly clutching at the locks of hair close by. Sensing Blake’s relaxation, she allowed her own hands to drift to rest gently on the faunus’ waist, holding her fractionally closer to her body. As their lips parted, both women let out shaky breaths, each savouring and committing those last number of seconds to memory. Neither could bear to let go, nor dare to open their eyes. Instead, they kept their foreheads pressed together in silence, knowing that this was one of the best decisions either had made.


End file.
